


Evening Star

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Evening star [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck off I never do OC shit and have decided to indulge, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, OC, OOC, Other, Romance, Thanks, Threesome - M/M/M, Val is a softy for people he cares about, but also sweet, every one is an ass, fuck all of you who dislike it, this is just for me, those who do, you are loved and appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Vesper is a sharp, seductive, sarcastic, and totally stupendous snake demon.Ok, this is cringy
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/ Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original character, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Evening star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925194
Kudos: 21





	1. Death Day, Execution day

The last thing Vesper remembered was a bang, a sharp pain, then nothing. Then he was falling, crashing, coming to. He heard screams. Looking up he saw...Angels? And demons? Running? He stood up.

Or tried to, quickly discovering he had no legs. He sat up instead, quickly learning how to move. And not a moment too soon.

“You, Filth!” He turned, seeing an angel.

He groaned. 

“What? Can’t let a guy walk-er-slither a few feet before you try to jump em?” He said nonchalantly, clearly confusing the angel.

The angel ran at him with its spear. He dodged. They continued this until the angel stopped and just stared, panting wildly. Vesper has a smug look on his face. The look relaxed before becoming serious. Instinct began to take over. He followed its lead. He stared straight into the angel’s eyes. He began to sway from side to side, his eyes swirled with color. The angel began to sway.

“You are under my control.” He said. “You will do as you are told. You will...Stay. Put.” 

He slithered up to the now catatonic angel and slid the spear from its grasp. Examining the weapon he quickly turned it around and stabbed the angel. Watching as a bright light spread from its eyes and mouth, before it finally slid to the ground, dead.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Soon he found himself stabbing at angels and demons alike. They came from all sides. He was growing weak, but, as 6 angels descended on him, he heard a bell.

Suddenly the carnage stopped and all the angels flew upwards. It was over. A clock reset to 365. Days to...extermination? Is that what just happened? It didn’t matter, he had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Vox and Valentino were in their high rise, waiting out another extermination. Vox was people watching, an exciting past time during an extermination. Suddenly a figure fell from the sky.

“Oh fuck Val, Someone just died.” Vox said.

“Babe, it’s an extermination, people are constantly dying.” Valentino said uninterestedly.

“No-I mean- someone just like, fell into hell.”

“Oh, well he’s gonna die.”

“Oof, he fell on his face! He doesn’t realize he doesn’t have legs. Oh he just got it!”

“Oh, fast learner.” Val said moving closer to the window.

“Oh my god he’s gonna die! There’s and ang- wait, he dodged! He did it again!” Vox exclaimed

“Is he seriously trying to tire this angel out?” Val asked incredulously.

“I think so, oh my god it’s working.” Vox said.

“What is he doing?” Val asked.

“I’m not sure. Dancing maybe? Wait, I think he’s hypnotizing it!” Vox said.

“No way.” Val said, now excitedly looking out the window.

“What are you two yelling about?” Velvet asked, annoyed. 

“Come watch this guy, he just killed an angel with its own spear.” Vox said.

“No way!” Velvet said.

“Yes way!” Valentino said, “and he just fell into hell too.”

“Nope I don’t believe it.” Velvet said.

“Come watch this guy fight.” Vox said.

“He just keeps getting pounded.” Val said.

“Yeah but that spear is really doing him some favo-oh shit!”

“Six of em! Really?! That’s excessive!” Velvet said.

Bells.

“Looks like he’s gonna be ok.” Vox said.

“After absorbing that much power I think he’ll be fine.” Valentino said.

“I’d like to have him in the gang. He seems like a good time.” Velvet said.

“Agreed.” Valentino said.


	3. Chapter 3

Vox and Valentino were out to lunch with Velvet. Vox honestly could not remember the name of the place, he doubted Val could either though, after all, Velvet had chosen this place. It was some 50’s themed place that she claimed had the greatest milkshakes ever. She also said the fries were good, and that was the most important part.

Vox found himself staring out the window while waiting for his food. He looked across the street and saw... the snake? From the extermination? They looked totally different. Purse in hand and in a cute dress, a leather jacket over it. He looked gorgeous. Velvet saw him too.

“Hey look, it’s that snake guy!” she exclaimed.

“Are you sure, they’re wearing a dress. And have a purse and eyeshadow on.” Val asked.

“Val, like 86% of your male stars wear dresses, what’s your point?” Vox argued.

“Fair.” Val conceded.

“We should go talk to them.” Velvet suggested.

“If they are still there after lunch we can.” Val said.

“Here’s your food.” The waitress said. 

Val immediately dug into his burger and Velvet into her milkshake. Vox has some more manners about himself though. Taking a fry and chewing it. Val was the first to try his milkshake.

“Oh my god! That’s actually good, like really good!” He said

Vox, now curious, tried his. “Oh my god, that is good!” He agreed.

The three continued their lunch and finished an hour later. As they walked out, Valentino noticed something out of the corner or his eye. It was the snake. Slithering our of a store, bag in hand. Hardly looking where he was going. Or was he?

Velvet had noticed him too, apparently.

“Hey, Hey look!” She said, grabbing their arms and pointing at the snake. “Let’s go talk to him!” She said.

“Why not?” Vox said uninterestedly. Secretly, he was very interested in this little snake. 

Velvet ran over talking excitedly and pointing at Vox and Val, who had not run over at a freakishly fast pace, and instead walked over like civilized people.

“Andthenwesawyou!” She finished, talking faster than an auctioneer.

“Sorry about her, she’s... excitable.” Vox said.

“Oh it’s fine. I think she’s one of the only people bold enough to approach me, along with you two of course. Though, I suppose I should ask why the V gang is approaching me on the street.” The snake said.

“Didn’t you like, just fall? How do you know who we are?” Valentino asked.

“You think I’m stupid? I’ve spent most of my time since the extermination ended gathering information about how this place works and about who is who. Of course I would have learned about one of the most powerful alliances down here.” He said matter of factly.

“Ok- so you know who we are, but, who are you?” Vox asked.

“Vesper,” the snake said, “but you can call me Ves.”

“Well Ves, you certainly seem to be doing well for yourself.”

“I’d say so, I already took out that flaming skull creep with the antlers, and the weird guy with two faces.” He said.

“Really?!” The three said in unison.

“Mhm, I suppose having absorbed all that power during the extermination helped, as did holy steel weapons.” He admitted.

“They are overlords! You’ve been here less than a week and have taken out two overlords, multiple angels, and how many demons?” Vox asked in shock.

“They _were_ overlords, now they’re dead. To be fair, they both thought they could get my holy steel weapons. They were wrong. As for how many demons I’ve killed, it was at least 25 during the extermination, and I lost count after that.” He said.

“Speaking of, what happened to those? I know you got at least one spear, but I do not see you being able to keep one in that purse of yours.” Valentino asked.

“Ha, no. I found a relative who apparently is a fantastic blacksmith. I had him turn the spears I procured into different kinds of knives. I can keep multiple on me at once, so I’m never without protection.” He stated.

“Really? You certainly are an impressive individual.” Val said with a smirk.

“Definitely.” Vox agreed, a similar expression on his face. 

The gang shared a look, then a nod. 

“So, we would like to invite you to our gang.” Val said.

“Really? Just like that? Were you interviewing me just now or something?” Vesper asked suspiciously.

“Or something. Honestly, you are quite a powerful individual. Impressive skill set too. So what do ya say?” Val asked again.

“I say, this sounds like a pretty fantastic opportunity.” He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt1 of the last of the set up for this one

It had been nearly 2 years since Vesper had joined the gang. He was pretty close with everyone in it. Velvet was like a sister to him. The two of them hung out a lot. They got lunch, went shopping, and just generally wreaked havoc together. 

Vox and Val on the other hand, well, Vesper kinda had a thing for both of them. He knew, however, that nothing was going to happen with either of them. They had been dating on and off for like 10 years, and had actually gone the last 6 months without breaking up. Which was a new record for them.

Despite this, Vesper couldn’t help but flirt with both of them, though he doubted the noticed. He always wore cute clothes to accentuate his curvy physique and always wore at least a little makeup around them. He gave them his full attention when they spoke. He stuck his ass out a little further when bending over. He just generally acted flirty. Val seemed to be the only one who flirted back. However, Val flirted with everyone, so that wasn’t really a sign of anything.

They were supposed to hang out today, watch some dumb TV show Vox was all excited for. Vesper was still debating what to wear. Nothing too nice, he didn’t want to look obvious or overdressed, but he also didn’t want to underdress. He wanted to look nice, but not too nice.

Eventually he settled on a Purple crop top with his favorite jacket.  
_______________________________  
They were already through the first couple of episodes, and Vesper could honestly say it was kind of cool. The Main character had just told one of her love interests that she liked him, but as it turned out, he was already in a relationship with her other love interest. The two had just hid their relationship for fear of being found out by love interest #1’s homophobic parents. 

_This is way too much like my life._ Vesper thought to himself.

The whole show had come out on Voxflix that day and they were going to binge the whole thing. Vesper wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. It was really reminding him of his own life.

“I need a drink!” He declared before getting up. 

“You getting hot babe?” Val asked.

Vesper ignored him. He really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Valentino’s jokes.

“Do either of you want anything?” Vesper asked, just trying to be nice.

“Just for you to get that curvy ass back here.” Val said.

Vox rolled his eyes.

“Can you grab me a Diet Coke?” Vox asked.

“Sure.” Vesper said.

He returned and handed Vox his Coke. He sat down with his ginger ale and continued watching. 

A couple hours later and it was getting late. But they were 3/4 the way done with the first season and wanted to finish. Vesper could feel his eyes starting to droop. An arm around his waist startled him. 

Valentino had slipped one of his lower hands around the snake’s waist. Vesper was about to ask what he was doing but another hand pushing his head down to Valentino’s shoulder shut him up. He was almost asleep, until...

“Yes! I knew it!” Vox shouted.

“What! What happened?” Vesper asked, startled.

“The three of them got together.” Vox said.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Vesper said nodding off again, until what Vox said registered.

“Wait did you say three. Like a throuple?” Vesper asked.

“Yep.”

“Oh damn! Lucky them!” Val said.

“Mhm!” Vesper agreed, checking his phone.

“Ah shit! It’s like 12, I didn’t realize how late it was.” Vesper said.

“Why not make it later?” Suggested Val.

“What?” Vesper was confused.

“Why not have a few drinks before you go?” Val said.

“Yeah, come on!” Vox agreed.

Vesper contemplated it. He could just say for a bit longer. Right?

“Eh, why not.” Vesper agreed.

Valentino got flirtier the drunker he was. Apparently. He literally wouldn’t stop flirting. Every other sentence to leave his mouth was an innuendo. Vox just rolled his eyes and smiled. Vesper kept getting really flustered. Probably because he was tipsy and too tired to come up with a good response without a few seconds to think.

Vox was kind of torn. He could tell that the snake had no idea Val was seriously flirting and not just being Valentino. He liked the snake too. He couldn’t deny that the snake was endearing and gorgeous, not to mention sassy and confident. The way the snake laughed while a little tipsy and loose. The sparkle of those pink eyes. He knew Val felt the same. Though, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to just blurt it out though. He might startle the snake too badly. He and Val would have to come up with a plan. Preferably when Val wasn’t drunk. Though it would be best to try to get Val to admit his feelings while he wasn’t totally sober.

Vesper left not too much later and Vox decided to talk to Valentino it. 

“So, what should we do about Vesper?” Vox asked.

“What do you mean.” Val asked, clearly startled.

“Oh come on Val. I know you were flirting with him, like seriously flirting, not jokingly. I know how you feel about him. I feel the same way.” Vox said

“I-yeah you got me. I like that snake.” Val said. 

Then something clicked for Val.

“You feel the same about the snake?” The moth asked.

“Yep!” Vox said, popping the p.

“So what?” Val said.

“Well, I don’t see any reason why we can’t both date him.” Vox said.

“I suppose. But we should figure out how to ask him.” Val said.

“Later, right now you’re too drunk to think up good ideas.” The TV demon said.

“I am—hic— not!” 

Vox raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine.” The moth conceded.


	5. A great idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. All subsequent stories will be posted in another fic.

Vesper was excited. Val and Vox were supposed to take him out to dinner tonight. They were going to a nice restaurant, like really nice. The problem? Vesper had no idea what to wear.

“Pen, do you think I should wear the pink dress, or the blue one?” Vesper asked his great grandfather.

“What ever you think is best Noodle!” Sir Pentious replied

“That is not helpful.” Vesper pouted.

“I think you should wear the pink one.” One of the eggbois said. The others nodded in agreement.

“Ok, thank you for your input.” He said.

Pen rolled his eyes.

“Do you need a ride?” He asked.

“In that massive flying war machine? No thanks, I’ll walk.” He said.

“How?” Pen asked.

Vesper raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. Just-be safe.” 

“I’ll try my best nonno.” He said.  
——————————————————  
When Vesper finally arrived he discovers that Val and Vox are already there.

“Wow! You two look great.” He said.

The moth and TV looked at him and their jaws nearly dropped. Vesper was wearing a gorgeous pink dress, it flowed down a little, with a slit all the way up to his hip. And it was low cut. Showing off most of the snake’s chest. Somehow it still managed to look classy.

“You look amazing!” Vox says.

“Gorgeous.” Val says with a smile.

“Awe thanks.” Vesper says, trying to hide his blush. 

These two were being uncharacteristically flattering. Usually it was just “nice” or “pretty” not “gorgeous.” Vox offered Vesper an arm, which Vesper took, though he did have to push himself a little higher on his tail than usually to reach without it being awkward. He was kind of short. Vox and Val found this amusing. The three were seated and handed menus.

“This place is amazing.” Vesper said.

“It really is. It is one of the only places in the Pentagram with decent service.” Val said.

Vesper giggled.

“So what are you getting?” Vox asked.

“Not sure, probably the filet, though.” Vesper said.

“The steaks here are amazing.” Val said.

“Definitely.” Vox agreed.  
—————-–—————————————  
Dinner was going well, the three had a little wine and were chatting about everything and nothing at the same time.

Suddenly Val got serious.

“So Vesper, Vox and I have a question for you.” He said.

“You can say no, it’s fine if you don’t want to, we’re not gonna pressure you into it or anything.” Vox added. 

“No! But what we’re trying to say is, do you want to date.” Valentino asked bluntly.

Vesper’s face could not hide his shock. Had the two guys of his dreams just asked him if he wanted to date them?

“Like both of us.” Vox said. “I-at the same time.”

Yes they had. Vesper has yet to respond. 

“I-is that what this is? A date?” He asked dumbly.

“If you want it to be.” Vox said, nervousness seeping into his voice.

“I would, I definitely would.” Vesper said, just managing to pull himself out of his earlier shock and smile brightly.

“Really?!” Val and Vox asked.

“Definitely!” He assured with a smile.

“Eh, told you he’d want to be our boyfriend, Voxy was incredibly worried that you’d say no.” Val teased.

“Awe.” Vesper cooed. 

Vox blushed.

“I-I just wasn’t sure if I was reading signals right.” Vox defended.

“To be honest, I had no clue either of you liked me.” Vesper said.

“What are you talking about? Val would not stop flirting with you!” Vox said.

“Val flirts with everyone.” Vesper said.

“Not like that, trust me.” Vox said.

The three finished their meal and left, promising to see each other the next day.


End file.
